


温差

by eduolian



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Other, Science Fiction, The Left Hand of Darkness - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian





	温差

温差 《黑暗的左手》同人  
CP:金利·艾/西勒姆·哈斯·伊斯特拉凡，全年龄

 

===

　　  
　　走出火山的阴影之后，他们在加热帐篷这件事情上还是没有取得一致。伊斯特拉凡进入了克慕期，帐篷里的温度对他来说比平时更热了，艾还是蜷在睡袋里发抖。外面的雪越来越大，帐篷隔绝着两个世界：一个下着大雪过于寒冷，一个开始升温渐渐发热。伊斯特拉凡还没有睡觉，他通过整理东西来转移对艾的注意力。但他越是克制自己反而越是强化了他的意欲。他时不时转头看着艾，然后又低头看自己手中的奥西。伊斯特拉凡喝光了已经冷掉的茶水，他还是转身慢慢地凑到艾是身边。  
　　艾的眼睫毛在发抖。  
　　奇怪的人啊，一个一直处在克慕期的外星人。时时刻刻会有着我现在这种难以抑制的欲望。这个人有时候很强壮，可以轻易抬起雪橇，但他大部分时候都表现得像现在这样脆弱。艾的抗寒能力没什么增长，零度以上依然穿着赫布衣和大衣，竖起风帽。伊斯特拉凡几乎可以感觉到对方在睡袋下瑟瑟发抖的身体。  
　　他不应该喝奥西，即使是冷掉的奥西。冷茶没有任何镇定作用。终于，在凝视了对方几分钟后伊斯特拉凡俯下身去亲吻艾的脸。这么轻的吻却让后者睁开了眼睛，躺着的人意识到伊斯特拉凡在做什么，艾的眼睛里没有不解。  
　　“对不起。我不应该碰你。”伊斯特拉凡同时像触电一样离开，他背对着艾。  
　　“西勒姆……”艾喊着，他的声音有些变了，听起来孱弱无力。伊斯特拉凡缓缓转过头看着艾。艾的脸色惨白，嘴唇干枯，“能给我拿条毯子吗？现在似乎比刚才还冷。”他说。  
　　“金瑞。”伊斯特拉凡的手指小心翼翼地碰了碰艾的脸。在帐篷里呆了这么久艾的脸还像是才在外面被风雪亲吻过一样冰冷。伊斯特拉凡把自己温热的手掌覆盖在了艾的右脸上。  
　　“我冒犯你了吗？”艾问。  
　　“不，这句话应该是我问的。”伊斯特拉凡的语气僵硬，“我正在克慕期。”  
　　“我知道……没事的，哈斯……”艾的眼睛半睁着，“找点什么盖在我身上吧，越来越冷了。”  
　　“我去把火炉的温度升高一些，”伊斯特拉凡想起身去调节火炉。  
　　“别，那样你会很热，”艾说。  
　　他们沉默了一会儿。伊斯特拉凡还是起身，他从行李里找了条薄毯搭在艾的睡袋上。之后，他关掉了恰伯炉的亮光躺在自己的睡袋上面。但是过了好一会儿也无人入睡。伊斯特拉凡闭着眼睛让自己呆在黑暗里，黑暗不能减轻他的烦躁。“金瑞。”他尝试着用神交术呼唤艾。他没有得到回应，于是他又呼唤了一声：  
　　“金瑞。”  
　　“西勒姆。”  
　　黑暗中伊斯特拉凡听到了熟悉的声音。  
　　“我就是想知道你睡着没有。”  
　　“没，我还是很冷。”  
　　“你是不是病了。”  
　　“不，穿越火山消耗的体力比我想象的多。”  
　　“你得好好休息……我给你冲一杯奥西或者再煮点粥。”  
　　“食物得省着点。”  
　　“没关系，你需要更多能量。”  
　　“现在太晚了……我……”艾的声音越来越弱，话没说完就中断了。伊斯特拉凡紧张地重新拧开炉子的亮光，他走过去蹲在艾的身旁。艾紧闭着双眼，眼睫毛也停止了抖动。伊斯特拉凡轻轻拍了拍他的脸，艾没有反应，他感到一阵心慌，急忙拉开了艾的睡袋扒开对方的衣服。手心感受到艾胸膛下跳动的心脏后伊斯特拉凡才松了一口气。随后，紧张和尴尬的感觉又冒了出来。伊斯特拉凡想把艾重新塞回睡袋里，但与艾的身体接触碰缓和了他克慕期的烦躁。半昏迷状态的艾下意识抱住了伊斯特拉凡，就像溺水的人抱着浮木。他们一个人热得出汗，一个人冷得发抖，后者把前者当做了冰天雪地里的暖炉。  
　　伊斯特拉凡也抱住了艾，他稍稍动了动身体换了个姿势得以让两个人面对面侧躺着。艾在浅浅的呼吸声撩拨着伊斯特拉凡的内心。伊斯特拉凡依然对自己说着我不能碰他。如果在以前，伊斯特拉凡在克慕期和别人有这样的身体接触，对方已经早就开始展现女性的身体特征。但面对金利·艾：一个驾驶着飞船而来外星特使；一个“性变态者”；一个不折不扣的男人，并且永远是男人的外星人，伊斯特拉凡的身体没有向“男性”或者“女性”转变。不知为何，即使在有欲望的现在，他的身体特征还是和平时一样。艾的双臂在颤抖抽搐，像一根被暴风雪吹着枝条。伊斯特拉凡把毯子搭在他身上。他紧紧抱着对方，拼命想着要把热量传递给艾。为了克制自己，他又闭上眼想着外面的落下的雪，想着刚刚穿过的火山上空的黑云，想着轰鸣的火山发出的咆哮声，想着嗍麸雪夹着火山灰迎面而来……他让思想到处飘散，最后，他无可避免地想起了死去十四年的哥哥。伊斯特拉凡把艾抱得更紧了。他们神交时候，艾用哥哥的声音在脑海中呼唤他“西勒姆”，那个时候他以为他在做梦。想到这里，伊斯特拉凡心里一抽。他捧起艾的脸。艾面如死灰。他不停抚摸他的脸，亲吻他的面颊。“金瑞，金瑞……”他喊出声音都在发抖。艾动了动嘴唇，在伊斯特拉凡怀里支吾了一声。一滴眼泪滑过了伊斯特拉凡的面颊，他并未感觉到自己在哭。  
没有更多的泪水。  
　　恰伯炉的亮光让房间看起来很温暖。为了艾，伊斯特拉凡还是加大了炉火的温度。他继续抱着艾，手掌在摩挲他的身体为他带去温热。两人间的温差让他们长久地拥抱在一起。他们跨越了那么大的距离才依偎一个帐篷里面。就像生活是由对立的东西组成，而互相对立的东西从对方那里汲取营养那样，伊斯特拉凡没有再热得流汗，艾的身上也不再冷得骇人。  
　　这个星球仿佛只剩下他们两人。这段时间里，差异让他们产生了感情，危险的旅行和共同的目标让感情升温。这或许是友情，或许是爱情，或者两者都是亦或者两者都不是。无论怎样，伊斯特拉凡知道自己此刻绝不会和艾真的发生什么。他只是抚摸他，亲吻他，照顾他。炉火的光与热充溢在这个小帐篷里，长途跋涉的艰险，残酷寒冷的风雪都不在这里，这里只有两个完全不同的人组成的世界。不知道过了多久，艾的身体温热起来。伊斯特拉凡泡了一杯热奥西喂给艾喝了几口。然后他抱着艾直到艾的体温变得正常并稳定下来，他才把艾再放回到睡袋里，接着他把自己的睡袋放在艾的旁边。做着这一切时，伊斯特拉凡忘记了焦躁的欲望。现在，疲倦终于向他袭来，他将毯子盖在艾的身上。他亲吻艾的嘴唇，然后靠着艾睡着了。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，艾先醒来，他不再感到那么冷。看到伊斯特拉凡的睡脸，昨天晚上模糊的片段出在脑海里：哈斯温暖的抚摸和干热的吻，哈斯抱着他直到他睡着。艾知道伊斯特拉凡在克慕期，他未否认这必然会萌发的情感和欲望。荒芜的冰原上只有他们，两人靠着聊天和避免触碰缓解性压力。一觉醒来，这压力似乎减轻了许多。他轻轻地扒了扒伊斯特拉凡的头发，睡着的人在说着梦话。艾听到自己的名字和另外一位伊斯特拉凡的名字，还有剩下的食物数量等等内容断断续续从伊斯特拉凡的嘴里冒出。  
　　艰辛的旅程还未结束，艾必须唤醒他。但是看到对方毫无戒备、毫无忧愁的脸，艾想应该让劳累的伊斯特拉凡多休息一会儿，毕竟帐篷内外的温差可远远超过昨夜他们两人的体温差。  
　　艾在心里呼唤“西勒姆”，伊斯特拉凡睁开了眼睛。

　　  
　　END


End file.
